Curtis Connors (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors is the mentor of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. He attempts to grow his lost arm back with a regeneration serum, but instead turns into The Lizard. He is a former scientist at Oscorp. Biography Early Life Curt Connors was friends with Richard Parker, both of them proposed the idea of Cross-Species genetics, but he and Richard were mocked for these theories not just by the community, but at Oscorp too. but when Richard bred the Spiders it all changed for them. his results were beyond encouraging, spectacular, they were about to change the life of a millions, including Connor's, but Richard would die in an plane accident, without Richard on his side, Connors would continue the research alone and stayed away from Richard's family. Failed Results Richard son, Peter would sneak into Oscorp while trying to investigate more about his father and pretended he was part of a group of interns led by Gwen Stacy, Dr. Connors shows up, while he discuss to the interns how it would be possible to regenerate msising limbs, Peter awnsers the question, using cross species genetics as the awnser, which leaves him amazed at Peter intelligence. Later Connors would go to his office to speak with Rajit Ratha, Connors tells Ratha that the results of the experiments in order to save Osborn life have been dissapointing, Ratha notes that Connors told him they were close to creating one, Connors says that they are, but he needs time. Ratha comments that Osborn has no time, Connors states he needs to wait, Ratha doesnt care as he states if Connors dies they will lose both of their heads. Meeting Peter Parker Sometime after gaining super powers from Richard's spiders, Peter goes to visit Dr. Connors, where he presents himself as Richard Parker son, Connors is surprised to hear this and welcomes him to his house, in there Connors tells Peter that he doesnt know why Richard left. Peter asks if Connors think cross species genetics is possible, Connors states that yes, he and Richard were mocked for these theories not just by the community, but at Oscorp too. but when Richard bred the Spiders it all changed. his results were beyond encouraging, spectacular, they were about to change the life of a millions, including Connor's, but he's now dead and took his research with him, Connors states that without Richard on his side he was upset, that’s why he stayed away from Peter family. Peter asks what would happen if it worked, what would be the side effects. Connors state its impossible to know as no test subject survived, Peter asks if its the Decay Rate Algorithm, which Connors confirms, right there Peter is able to solve the equation Connors needed to solve. Connors is impressed, Connors asks Peter if he would like to help him at Oscorp during Summer. After Ben Parker was murdered, Connors would visit Peter in his house to give his condolences. Working on the Serum Peter visits Oscorp to help Curt Connors with his experiments, Connors gives Peter a small tour around the place, where they see the Ganali device, whom Connors explains that one could load it with an antigen, and it creates a cloud which can be dispersed over a neighborhood, even an entire city. stating that theoretically they could cure Polio in an afternoon, but it was left there to collect dust, due to fear that one could use it spread toxin thru the city. Peter and Connors are able to perfect the serum and test it on a rat, Connors states he will keep the rat and see how it does in the coming months. Studying the Symbinote Peter brings a sample of the symbionte that jsut bonded with him to Dr. Connors, who identifies the creature as an symbiontic life form. as the sample tries to escape and head towards Peter, Peter grabs a cup and traps it. Connors notices that the creature is attracted to Peter, he warns him that if these things bond with their host, they are hard to get rid of, he would like to keep it and study it. Becoming the Lizard Curt Connors shows the progress of the Lizard serum on the rat to Ratha, as it had re-grown its limbs, Ratha calls thsi a miracle, Connors says this is hard work and promise, and one step closer to test it on Primates, Ratha decides to fast-track human testing. Connors pleads with him to wait until they know the full side affects, but Ratha threatens to fire him and reminds him that Richard Parker took the same stand over ten years before. Ratha decides to test the serum at the city's largest veterans' hospital. when Ratha is gone, Connors cmeets up with Dr. Samuel Sterns and gives him the symbionte so that he can continue its reserach and gives him Peter number so that he can keep him updates on his findings, Connors goes back to his lab, where he tries the serum on himself. Connors wakes up and see's his arm had regrow, he tries to call Ratha, but his assistant states that Ratha is on the way to the veteran hospital on Brooklyn, Connors tells her to stop Ratha from going there, but she states she cant reach him, Connors begins to feel the side effects the serum has on a human, he takes a Taxi cab, in an attempt to reach Ratha, but he transforms into the Lizard. causing havoc. As Spider-Man keeps swinging in his new Black suit at night, his Spider Senses tingles. Then we see the cab crashed on a building, with the back part all torn. Spider-Man lands on a building, he see's traffic, which comes from the bridge all the way to the city, Spider-Man looks down at a humanoid Lizard, with tattered clothing, tossing cars. The Lizard finds Ratha car and attacks him, Ratha escapes the car and faces the Lizard and screams, but before he can kill Ratha, Spider-Man fires his web at his hands to stop him from killing Ratha, the Lizard escapes. Spider-Man fires his webbing again in an attempt to stop him, but he fails as he was only able to pull off the Lizard tattered clothing, in there he finds Connors wallet, much to his horror. The Lizard reverts back to Connors and finds himself at the sewers. Peter goes to Oscorp where he finds Connors office empty, and see's the Lizard serum's on the table, then Connors shows up telling he gave the employees the day off and ask's why he is here, as he should be on school, Peter states he got a free period and asks how a predator can track a lizard, Connors states they cant, most reptiles are at the top of their respective food chain and asks Peter why the interest on Lizard. Peter states that its for a school project. Peter asks Connors if he feels okay, Connors states that yes he never felt better. Peter gives Connors his wallet, Connors takes it and tells Peter to leave, as he's working on a project and doesnt want to be disturbed, telling Peter that Wonderful things are coming, Peter looks at Connor suspiciously as he leaves. he leaves the building, and puts on his new black suit and goes to track Connors, he sees him entering an alley, Spider-Man chases him thru the alley but he's gone, but he looks at the entrance thru the sewers. In his new lair, Connors begins to do a video dairy about his re-search on the Lizard serum, commeting on how it have enhanced him, stating that this is no longer for cure the ill. but about finding perfection, he states that the dosage has been increased to two hundred milligrams. he then injects himself again. He returns to the surface to cause havoc, Spider-Man finds him, as the Lizard warns him that he's now stronger, Spider-Man states he is aswell. they fight, but their fight is interrumpted by the Iron Patriot, the Lizard escape much to Spider-Man fury. At the sewers, the Lizard persona of Connors calls him pathetic and weak for getting beaten by Spdier-Man again and states he's scared of him, Connors states he's scared, he's more faster and stronger than him, claws and teeths, Spider-Man just got lucky. Joining The Sinister Six Peter would eventually get rid of the symbiont which would fall on Eddie Brock becoming Venom who desires revenge against Spider-Man, so he and the Iron Patriot who is his boss Norman Osborn team up to recruit most of Spider-Man dangerous foes in order to kill him, Iron Patriot goes to recruit The Lizard, at first the Lizard threatens him, until Patriot reveals that he wants his help to kill Spider-Man. The Lizard, aslnogside, Rhino, Iron Patriot, Venom, Sandman and Kraven the Hunter woudl cause havoc among new York city, in order to bring Spider-Man to them, Connors would return to normal and returns to the sewer, where see's Spider-Man unmakes, investigating his stuff, suprised to see that Peter was Spider-Man all along, Connors asks him how did this happen. Peter states it was a spider bite at Oscorp, Connors realizes it was from Richard's Spider's, Connors asks him his pwoers reach the point of organic webbing and other spider-like features, Peter comments that at least he didnt got the other unpleasant features of a spider, Peter asks Connors what happened to him, Connors states that hee cant control his other side, he doesnt want to hurt people, he wants to cure himself, but he cant do it from here, Peter assures him that he will help. but then the Lizard persona begins to take over Connors, asking Peter if he would get rid of his powers, all the powers he feels if he could, Connors states that Richard never let him read his notes, he never trusted him, he knew that he felt incomplete, he dreams of a world where everyone is equal and thanks to Peter he can make it happen, Peter asks how, Connors states he will use the Ganali decide, put it on the top fo the Oscorp Tower with the intention to create a cloud with the Lizard serum to everyone like him, he then injects himself, but then Ratha shwos up, he shoots at Connors, leaving him for death and sedates Peter, Ratha telsl Peter that need the research, Peter tells him that it got faults, Ratha notes that it worked on him, Ratha wonder why Peter is the only perfect cross-species example, asking if he has any idea on who he really is, Ratha then tries to help Peter get up stating they must go. As Peter gets up, Lizard appears out of the nowhere, he tosses Peter aside, and he grabs Ratha from the neck. And bites Ratha head off, Lizard leaves. Lizard walks to the city, where the police surrounds him, they shoot at him, but the creature is not killed, then he injects them with a gas of Lizard DNA, turning them into Lizards as well. He begins to attack more of the citizens of New York, infecting them with the gas. In the meantime Gwen Stacy would work on a serum that would cure Connors from the Lizard serum, as he heads to Oscorp, Lizard breaks into Oscorp, Gwen is hiding on the closet with the Ganali device, Lizard senses her and checks on the closet, scaring her, she tries to burn him, but Lizard simply grabs the device and ignores her, when he leaves the building, the antidote is done, Gwen would give the serum to Iron Man The Lizard would install the device as he fights off Iron Man during their struggle, Iron Man maanges to replace the serum with the cure, curing Connors and everyone infected, Connors manages to save Iron Man from failling to his death, as he had damaged Stark's Armor and thanks him for curing him, Connors alongside some members of the Sinister Six would be arrested and taken to jail for their actions. A Visit From Fiers At his cell, Connors is visited by Fiers, who asks him if he told Peter the truth about his parents, Connors states he didnt, Fiers comments that they will leave Peter alone for the time being, Connors threatens Fiers to leave Peter alone or else, but Fiers has vanished. Relationships Friends and Allies *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Friend and Reluctant Enemy *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Reluctant Enemy *Gwen Stacy - Reluctant Enemy *Richard Parker - Friend and Colleague Enemies *Eddie Brock/Venom - Reluctant Ally *Kraven the Hunter - Reluctant Ally *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot - Reluctant Ally and Boss *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Reluctant Ally *Flint Marko/Sandman - Reluctant Ally *Gustav Fiers *Rajit Ratha - Superior and Victim Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - eagc7 Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans